legionofsuoerheroesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Titania
Titania '''(real name Galaxia Andromeda) is a fan fictional character that is associated with the Legion of Superheroes. She possesses some celestial space manipulation such as, anti-gravity, interstellar travel, cosmic beam emission, astrokinetic combat, and effect field projection. Her origins are unknown since she states that she merely woke up in space when she was a little girl. History Origin Galaxia does not have any memory of where she is from or who she is. At the age of four, she woke up and found herself barely conscious and was floating in space. A star cruiser passed by and noticed her, took her in and brought her to Bgztl where she was later examined by a teenage Saturn Girl and found out her name was Galaxia Andromeda but was all she found out from her as she had no other memories of her past. She decided to continue living her life and didn't seem to mind being adopted. After her brief meeting with Saturn Girl, Galaxia initially wanted to join the legion but was hesitant due to the lack of control over her still manifesting powers. When she reached 8 years old, she trained herself in isolated areas, usually in the asteroid belts, and slowly began to learn how to control them. Legion Galaxia applied for the legion auditions around the same time as Chameleon Boy, whom she began a friendship and later romantic relationship with, and she passed with flying colors. She is usually assigned to missions from farther and harsher locations because of her interstellar travel and astrokinetic combat. She keeps in touch with her friends within the legion such as Chameleon Boy, Saturn Girl, Dream Girl, Triplicate Girl, Phantom Girl, Lightning Lad, and Timber Wolf. Galaxia occasionally comes back to Legion HQ and help out with the crimes in the United Planets. Appearance She has shoulder length, wavy, purple starry hair and black eyes. She sports a purple swimsuit-like costume with a symbol of a galaxy on the chest, knee-high boots, black fingerless evening gloves, and purple lipstick. Galaxia has a slender body, fair skin, and East Asian (Japanese) appearance. Personality Galaxia is the polar opposite of her best friend, Chameleon Boy. She is quiet, practical, a bit sarcastic, observant, enigmatic, and incredibly cautious. Unlike Cham, she is extremely vigilant about her surroundings and does not easily trust people. Galaxia would be the first one to suspect anyone and the last one to trust the person she suspects. She is shown to have a dark sense of humor and has a macabre side to her, often the first (and probably only) one in the group to state a morbid fact about something or speculate a horrible fate. She is described as an introvert by fellow legionnaires but voices out her insight when asked to. Galaxia does not like talking much and seems aloof, but is actually kind at heart and empathizes with others. She is willing to protect her friends from any danger even if it costs her life. Powers She possesses some of the applications of celestial space manipulation. * '''Anti-Gravity: '''Use anti-gravity to achieve flight as well manipulate and levitate matter like everything was in deep space. * '''Interstellar Travel: '''Can travel across interstellar distances through various means, either through technology or their own power. * '''Cosmic Beam Emission: '''Can emit beams of cosmic energy with enough power to destroy entire planets and other varying effects. * '''Astrokinetic Combat: '''Able to utilize cosmic energies with their physical combat, granting them both vast power and flexibility. * '''Effect Field Projection: Has the ability to emit a field wherever they wish that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionnaires Titania wears a flight ring. It allows her self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space, though she doesn't really need these features, it also serves as her mark or proof of membership as a Legionnaire. Relationships * Chameleon Boy: Cham and Tania met at the Legion Auditions and began a rough but tolerable friendship. Tania considers Cham as her best friend and has romantic feelings towards him. * Saturn Girl: Tania respects Saturn Girl greatly as she was the one who helped her find out about her real name. She sees her as an older sister figure and seeks her advice when she is having "girl troubles". * Phantom Girl: The two share a close bond and Titania seems to enjoy her company. Phantom Girl is also one of the few that Tania seeks advice with her troubles. * Dream Girl: The two started talking when Tania was involved in one of Dream Girl's horrific visions. Her fate was thus prevented and Titania started trusting her more than the other legionnaires. She considers Dream Girl as "a stranger that turned friend overnight". * Triplicate Girl: When Titania first joined the legion, it was Triplicate Girl who encouraged her whenever she felt down or insecure about herself. She managed to open up to her and the two became close friends. * Lightning Lad: Being one of the founding leaders of the legion of superheroes along with Saturn Girl, Tania greatly admires and respects him. She is drawn to his caring nature towards his friends and sees him as an older brother figure. * Timber Wolf: Initially intimidated by his appearance, Titania grew to like Timber Wolf after he saved her from an ambush during one of their missions. She sees him as an older brother figure along with Lightning Lad. Trivia * Galaxia's surname is the name of the galaxy Andromeda. * Her codename Titania is the name of the largest moon on Uranus as well as the queen of the fairies from Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Fan character